


Winter Kitty

by celtic7irish



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Protective Avengers, Shapeshifters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celtic7irish/pseuds/celtic7irish
Summary: When Bucky finally decides to come in from the cold, running from Hydra, the Avengers are there to defend him.





	Winter Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo Square S4: Shapeshifters

He ran, his breath harsh in his throat, his heart pounding furiously in his broad chest. He was beyond exhausted, but there as no choice but to keep moving, until he’d left the scent of his pursuers far behind. Stopping meant capture, meant chains and a muzzle, meant pain from the prods and the whips and the boots with spikes on their soles.

Despite his exhaustion, Bucky’s gate was smooth, his silver limb moving in concert with the remaining three. He didn’t know if it was magic or technology that allowed the limb to transform with him, but it hardly mattered. The limb belonged to Hydra, and the sooner he was rid of it, the better.

Of course, that brought with it a whole new set of problems. Who had the technical expertise to remove the limb? Could it even _be_ removed? Could it be replaced with something better? Would he still be able to transform if they couldn’t?

All of those were things to worry about later, though. Right now, he just needed to _keep running_. In the distance, a series of echoing howls rose and fell, wolves on the hunt. With a plaintive yowl, Bucky pushed himself faster. His body wasn’t meant to maintain speed for long distances, and even with his enhancements, he was fast approaching the end of his endurance. But if memory served, there was a wide river nearby. If he could just make it that far, he could throw off the scent. For a while, at least. It wasn’t the greatest plan in the world, but it was all he had right now.

The forest loomed in front of him, and with the threat of the pack behind him, the Amur Tiger hit the treeline, not bothering with subtlety. A tiger might be able to outrun a pack of wolves, but they could run for much, much longer than he could. Not to mention that if it came down to a fight, one tiger would not be enough to beat over a dozen wolves determined to take him down.

The trees and undergrowth flew past him as he wove through the forest, driven on by urgency and the tantalizing promise of _just a little further._ Animals fled from him in every direction, but Bucky ignored them in favor of escape. The river was so close, he could practically smell it.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a white-tailed deer crashed through the trees, darting in front of him, tail raised in alarm as it leapt over a fallen tree. Bucky made a surprised growl, hurtling over the log after the buck and then angling left. He didn’t need the temptation, and maybe the deer would distract at least some of the wolves for a bit.

But the deer veered left, too, leaping in front of him and racing ahead. Bucky snarled, twisting away again, but no matter which direction he turned, the buck was there, leaping ahead of him. With his energy flagging and the wolves gaining ground, Bucky gave in and followed the determined deer. Tail still raised, the deer bounded unerringly through the forest, until Bucky could hear the sound of rushing water. And something else, too, like a low plane engine or something, but quieter than anything Bucky had come across before.

He stumbled, his legs trying to fold under him. The buck paused, wheeling back around and approaching Bucky’s prone form. The deer nuzzled him, and Bucky whined, shuddering, mouth open and panting for all the good that did. The undergrowth felt cool on his overheated body, and Bucky really wished he could just lay there, just for a little while. But the wolves were still chasing him, and with a tired groan, Bucky leveraged himself to his feet. He considered changing, but he still had no idea what was ahead of him, and while he was pretty sure that the deer intended him no harm, he’d really rather not reveal his human form and reveal himself.

Just as Bucky clambered back to his feet, a ferocious roar echoed through the forest, followed by the angry screech of a large bird. Bucky whirled around, claws scratching grooves in the dirt as he stared with wide eyes back the way he’d come, his ears pricked. That roar had been familiar, though it had been years since he’d last heard it, chained to a table in Azzano.

Bucky was distracted from the sounds of a pitched battle by a sharp pain in his side. He twisted, teeth bared as he gave his companion a warning growl. If the buck could have rolled its eyes, Bucky was sure it would have. Instead, the deer just tossed its head up, as if it was annoyed, and turned back around, moving at a more sedate pace, picking its way through the undergrowth.

Another angry roar, and Bucky forced himself to turn away and follow his guide. If Stevie was out there fighting, then the Avengers were with him. Which meant that whoever was leading him towards the water was probably one of Steve’s teammates, sent to help him. Probably.

The forest thinned before ending entirely, leaving Bucky standing in an open field. Ahead, he could see the low shimmer in the air that indicated a cloaked Quinjet. The buck was standing in the middle of the field, staring straight at him. A moment later, he started to shift, until Tony Stark stood before him, dressed only in a pair of skin-tight pants. Bucky threw his head back in surprise, starting to retreat, but a series of howls - much closer than before - made him freeze.

“Looks like they managed to slip our Fearless Leader and Company,” Stark drawled. He gestured impatiently. “Look, Winter Kitty,” he said impatiently, “we don’t have time to waste. I know you don’t trust me - I wouldn’t trust me, either - but I don’t plan on killing you or anything. And if I did, do you really think Cap would’ve backed my play?”

He wasn’t wrong, but he was missing the point. Bucky had killed Stark’s parents. It should be Stark that didn’t trust him, not the other way around. But Steve was a determined son of a bitch, and Bucky was tired of running. And so, keeping his head down, tail between his legs, Bucky slunk forward, stepping carefully past Stark and onto the ramp of the Quinjet as it shimmered into view. “Good kitty,” Stark murmured as he passed, and Bucky dropped his head lower.

As soon as he was in the Quinjet, Bucky started to shift. He startled when something was tossed into the seat next to him. “Clothes,” Stark stated, pulling on a tank top. “Figured you might want to be dressed when we pick the kids up.”

Bucky touched the pile clothes - just a pair of sweatpants, but he was somewhat relieved that Stark had considered something as irrelevant as the Soldier’s comfort - and nodded. “Thank you,” he said, quietly.

Stark regarded him for a long moment, while Bucky tried not to fidget as he pulled on the sweatpants and t-shirt.

“Sure thing. Now, let’s get the others and go home.”

Bucky thought about that as Stark lifted the Quinjet into the air and turned it towards the edge of the forest. Swallowing, he tried out the unfamiliar word, his voice hoarse from lack of use.

“Home, huh?”

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


End file.
